


Leap

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: “Isn’t it obvious? I’m in love with you!”





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m in love with you!” 

The silence rings out for an eternity. It’s palpable, unmistakable, cloying. Tyler stands, staring, willing Jamie to say something - anything. This can’t have been news to him. He has to know, he  _has_  to. Tyler isn’t exactly the most subtle person in the world. Quite the opposite.

Somewhere a clock ticks, or maybe that’s just in Tyler’s imagination. Does he even own a ticking clock? Maybe it was something his interior designer had talked him into. He’d never noticed it before, regardless. 

Jamie still hasn’t said anything.

“Jamie,” Tyler starts, twitching as if to take a step closer and catching himself the last minute. “You’re kind of freaking me out here, man.” He breathes out a laugh that’s fooling no one.

“Tyler–” Jamie says, but stops. Tyler waits, but Jamie doesn’t seem inclined to continue.

“I just… I thought you needed to know, I guess.” Tyler shrugs. Damn that fucking inspirational Facebook post that had given him this bright idea in the first place. 

Jamie licks his lips, and he’s looking anywhere but Tyler’s face. Fuck. “Tyler, I–” He stops, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. 

Tyler’s traitorous heart hopes.

Jamie swallows and opens his eyes again. “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
